vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Warriors Calc: StarClan Cats Make A Storm
Premise Lonkitt requested this. Not much to say, really, standard storm creation calc... done by cats. Good buddy of mine (hallo Yuki) really liked the books, so I'm happy to assist. Calc The area of the forest, for reference. Using ImageJ, we will compare the height of the shacks in the middle of the forest to the radius of the forest itself. We will assume that we are shown only about a quarter of the forest (since it definitely does proceed off-screen and it looks like the upper-left corner of a circular area. So, comparing the three meters of the height of the shed to the radius, we get a radius of 86.12 meters for the forest. A small forest. Oh well. So! Storm calc time. We know the height of storm clouds are 30000 feet as a baseline (9144 meters). Established in the typical storm calc seen here. The volume of our cylinder is 2.13 x 10^8 cubic meters. The density of a cloud is 1.003 kg/cubic meter- or 2.136 x 10^8 kg. This is a storm that "shook the roots of the forest", so pretty powerful. We'll assume "Strong Instability"- 4 Kj/kg. We get 8.544 x 10^11 Joules, or Multi-City Block level. Not bad. As a low-end, let's assume that what we see is literally the whole forest, so our radius is halved (as our old radius becomes the diameter). 43.06 is the new radius. New volume is 5.33 x 10^7, new weight is 5.346 x 10^7, and new energy is 2.138 x 10^11 joules, or City Block level+. Revised Version Recently I found a flaw in the old method in that 1.003 kg/m^3 is not the value for the density of clouds, dunno where we got that from so now I'm gonna use the actual density- 0.5 g/m^3. It means a downgrade. I'll also include a real High-End, in which the storm covers the whole area, since coming back to this that could also be a real possibility. 200.46 meters is screen width. New volume, therefore, is 1.15 x 10^9 cubic meters. So! Let's revise it. Low Weight: 2.665 x 10^4 Realistic Weight: 1.065 x 10^5 Equally as Realistic Weight: 5.750 x 10^6 New Tallies: Low-End: 1.066 x 10^8 Joules, or Room level '''(oof) Mid-End: 4.260 x 10^8 Joules, or '''Room level High-End: 2.300 x 10^10 Joules, or Large Building level '''(just a smidge off of Large Building level+) AND FINALLY, I WILL DO ONE MORE THING. I will find the volume of a storm that reaches the horizon from a domestic cat's eye height. Cat's can reach somewhere in the range of 9 inches, but we'll say ten here, since these cats are feral and larger. This makes our distance to the horizon 1.8 km, according to this. Volume is now 9.31 x 10^10 cubic meters, new weight is 4.655 x 10^7 kg, which makes our new value 1.862 x 10^11 Joules, or '''City Block level. This is by far the most likely since cats are our perspective and I have literally never seen a storm as small as I was calcing it before, and I think I was taking the map a bit too literally- a forest of 50 meters in width would be pretty boring, and definitely too small for a story to take place in. Tallies StarClan Makes a Storm (Low-End): 2.138 x 10^11 Joules, City Block level+ StarClan Makes a Storm (High-End): 8.544 x 10^11 Joules, Multi-City Block level Hope this helps. Revised Tallies StarClan Makes a Storm (Low-End): 1.066 x 10^8 Joules, Room level StarClan Makes a Storm (Mid-End): 4.260 x 10^8 Joules, Room level StarClan Makes a Storm (High-End): 2.300 x 10^10 Joules, Large Building level MOST REALISTIC VALUE: StarClan Makes a Storm: 1.862 x 10^11 Joules, City Block level Category:Blog posts Category:Warriors